


As Above, So Below

by sweetopheliac



Category: The Lost Boys (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Blood, Canon-Typical Violence, Coercion, Corruption, Dark Comedy, Dark Magic, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Everybody Lives, F/M, Family Feels, Female Reader, Fivesome - F/M/M/M/M, Fluff and Angst, Gore, Horror, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, Magic, Magical Accidents, Monsters, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Polyamory, Post-Canon, Reader-Insert, Slice of Life, Swearing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-28
Updated: 2021-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-15 18:34:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,811
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29563365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweetopheliac/pseuds/sweetopheliac
Summary: Being a witch isn't as easy as everyone thinks. You can't just wiggle your nose and all your problems vanish. Nor can you run away from them. Doesn't hurt to try though, right?After several incidents over the past decade, you and your Aunts move to Santa Carla, Murder Capitol of the World in hopes of getting a fresh start and maybe living a normal life. Or at least as normal as it can be. However, wherever you go trouble and chaos seem to follow. Now it seems your bad luck has manifested into the form of four mysterious, drop dead gorgeous guys. You can't seem to stay away no matter how horrible of an idea it seems to get close to them. But really, what's the worst that could happen?
Relationships: David (Lost Boys)/Reader, Dwayne (Lost Boys)/Reader, Marko (Lost Boys)/Reader, Paul (Lost Boys)/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 19





	1. Beware!

* * *

_As above, so Below_  
_What you reap, is what you sow_  
_What you give comes back three fold_  
_As above, so Below_

_\---_ In this Moment

* * *

The scenery passes by in a blur as you lay curled up in the backseat of your Aunts' station wagon. Boxes, bags and even your brooms fill the trunk area. Samson, your sphynx cat, lays snuggled up with you sound asleep. How nice it must be to be so untroubled. What a lucky, spoiled little goblin he is. You want to think this is some positive experience. A new adventure, a new life. Really it's a sour experience that leaves a pit of anger in your gut. Twenty-two years old and they're treating you like a child. It all was so unfair! Sure, you've made a few mistakes but it's not like your Aunts are saints either. You tried to fix your failures each time. That should count for something, right? But no. You fuck up, they get agitated and then you all are moving on to what is assumed greener pastures.

You were nine when your aunts had taken you in. Up until you were sixteen the four of you lived a comfortable life in New Orleans. A dead rougarou boyfriend and an accidental zombie infestation is all it took for you to have to pack up and hit the road all the way up to Salem, Massachusetts. Your aunts had been hopeful about their pick of a new spot. _"You'll make some new friends,"_ they had said. They technically weren't wrong. Except the friends you made ended being the three biggest bitches in school. They held the belief that because they could do magic, they were better than everyone else and could practically do anything they wanted. Much to your dismay, you had learned they were a lot more powerful than you gave them credit for. Almost six months in you had grown tired of their shit, and by the end of junior year you had waged a full out war against them. Hexes, curses, and spells of all sorts were exchanged between you and them. You'd like to think you were the victor. But it didn't matter because once again you were dragged away to another new place. In some ways your aunts seemed more relieved about the move to Florida, citing that they couldn't handle another unbearable, wet winter. While that may be true, you figured it was also because they managed to piss off the local coven.

Your time in Florida lasted longer than any of you had expected; four years to be exact. You managed to make an actual, decent friend. Her name was Lissa and she came from a more conservative, overbearing household. The two of you had become attached at the hip despite what differences the two of you had in terms of home life. You had grown close enough that you had let Lissa in on the secret of what you could do. A mistake on your part maybe, but she was so understanding and cool about it. And best of all, she kept your secret even till the end. The two of you graduated and started on separate paths: she in college and you extending your magical studies with your aunts while working. Lissa seemed to step out of her shell a bit more, wanting to experience a taste of rebellion and do things she knew her parents wouldn't let her do even as an adult. She wanted to live a fuller life. It started out with small things like reading genres of books her parents had 'banned' (such as fantasy and romance) and playing a few sessions of Dungeons and Dragons. That led to bigger steps like going out to clubs to party and drink till your guts were sick. Eventually it all escalated till one night the two of you got high and decided it was a good idea to play with a ouija board. The conclusion: it was the farthest thing from a good idea. In the end you had to perform your best friend's exorcism. Yet even after the whole demon possession mess, Lissa still considered you her dearest friend; so much so that she came to see you off before you hit the road. You'll never forget her smile or the warmth in her eyes as you hugged one last time before she stood and waved bye till you were out of sight.

Now your newest destination is Santa Carla, California, Murder Capitol of the World. Or so the sign says once you enter the area. So far it has a vibe similar to that of the home you just left. Not a bad thing. Even through your sullen mood, you take in the sights though work to keep the frown on your face. Aunt Elsie starts talking excitedly while Aunt Lana just smiles to herself. At least someone's excited. Sunset starts to settle in as you all drive through town. None of your aunts have told you exactly what the game plan is. All you know is that the home they acquired is about twenty minutes outside of the actual city and away from any neighbors. One thing you've learned over the years is not to ask how they come to obtain certain things.

"We're here!" Aunt Elsie says in a sing-song voice as the vehicle comes to a stop. In all honesty, you can't get out of the car fast enough. In your scramble to free your self from the vehicle, you startle the poor little gremlin causing him to protest before scooping him up and cradling him in your arms. Eyes widen in awe as you stare at the three floor abode. The outside of it looks similar to that of an old dollhouse. The sepia paint is peeling while the cream colored shudders look in need of a touch up. There's a cute little picket fence that encloses the backyard. It'll be even better with bushes. Maybe some honeysuckle or even elderberry. Roses would be good too. How they were able to find something like this is beyond your imagination.

A hand is placed on your shoulder. Aunt Lana gives you a soft smile and a gentle squeeze. "Well, let's take a look, shall we?"  
Try as you might, there's no hiding the sudden wave of excitement and wonder you feel. You follow the two of them up the steps and inside. It's much more cozy than you'd like to admit. The floors are hardwood and most of the walls are neutral colors. Upon entering there's a staircase that obviously leads to the second floor. You wander around haphazardly. First through the den, then to kitchen, followed by the dining room. There's a door in the dining room that leads out to a sun room. Aunt Lana informs you that they plan on turning it into a tea room slash library. "But there's something else. Something just for you." she adds. You follow her out of the sun room and into the back yard. There you see an oddly shaped greenhouse. Attached to it on one side is a wooden shed and the other side is a smaller circular greenhouse. "It's wonderful!" you murmur.  
"We thought you might want a space of your own. Me, Elsie and Vera are taking the attic as our practice space. But since you have your mother's green thumb and love of herbalism, we figured this would be good for you."  
It's a touching gesture --- one you could have never expected considering how everything's been over the last decade. It reminds you that no matter what, they care even when it seems like they don't.

The rest of the evening is spent unpacking the station wagon and the items the three of you brought. It's not until well after nightfall, close to midnight that Vera finally shows up with the large moving van. "I had to stop get some movers that could help us with the larger pieces and whatever else we didn't want to lift." She says with a nonchalant shrug. When she opens up the back of the van there amongst the rest of the furniture and assorted belongings are a handful of rather bulky zombies. Sunken in flesh, exposed bone, dangling eyes. It doesn't phase any of you though. From an early age you had gotten use to their dabbling in darker magics, necromancy included. Hell, you'd even dipped your toes into it a few times.

The night carries on and honestly, you don't know when you managed to crash and fall asleep. What wakes you up is the feeling of a paw swatting at your nose. "I'm hungry." he grumbles. You turn your head away only for him to start kneading your cheek. "Hey, I said I'm hungry. I'm gonna be all skin and bones if you don't feed me." What a little liar. But needless to say, you relent, finally opening your eyes and scooping Samson up only to place him on the ground. He follows you excitedly as you go downstairs to the kitchen. Your aunts are already up, with Aunt Elsie humming as she cooks breakfast, curlers still in her hair. You dig around till you find cat food. Samson practically nudges you out of the way the minute the food hits his bowl.

Aunt Vera eyes as you take a seat at the dining table, a Virginia Slim cigarette dangling from her lips. "Well good morning sleeping beauty." The sarcasm in her voice is evident. It's already obvious she's not in the best of moods. Then again she's never been a morning person. "I think now is the best time we have a little chat." That causes you to groan which earns you a glare from her. "We can't keep uprooting and running around like chickens with our heads cut off. We're damn lucky no hunters have caught up to us." A snap of her fingers and a small flame appears at the end of her index finger to which she uses to light up the cancer stick. A shake of her hand and the flame is gone. "You need to keep a check on your magic and your talent for causing trouble. No going out and roaming about till I...we know you can handle being on your own." Vera takes a drag before the cig rests between manicured fingers.

"That's not fair!" You nearly shout. Elsie starts setting plates down in front of each person. As she does, they start to rattle while the table shakes. "I'm not a child! You can't treat me like one!"

Vera gives you a look that says _I was right._ She doesn't get a chance to utter whatever snarky remark she has lined up as Lana intervenes. "You're right. You're not a child. But you are still young and don't have as much experience with life as your aunts and I." her voice is calm, soft and soothing. "We all need to do a part to make sure no negative attention is drawn to us." She gives a look to each of her sisters. Elsie pouts slightly and Vera rolls her eyes.

"Most importantly, keep your pendant on at all times." Vera says, pointing to the piece of jewelry around your neck in question. It's nothing fancy. A single sangria colored crystal that dangles from a silver chain. They each have one as well. What makes it special is the crystal is made from your blood as well as your Aunts'. It's a way to know where each of you are at and if something happens to one of you. Your mother had one as well. It's how your aunts had known she had passed before getting any sort of official phone call. "I'm not going to lose you like..." but she doesn't finish her sentence. There's no reason to as you know exactly how it would have ended. _I'm not going to lose you like I lost your mother._ Each of them has a more somber look on their face now. You hate each time you get this lecture. Choices have consequences, magic can't fix everything, etc. The dead horse has been beaten enough times.

Breakfast is ate in near deafening silence, save for a comment Elsie makes about how Samson needs to keep a better eye on you.

* * *

A week is spent setting up the shop downtown. Bright side is that there's argument about what it should be this time. In New Orleans their shop was a total tourist trap; fortune telling, charms, potions...the works. In Salem they tried to take more of the route of antiques. This time around it's about the same as what you all did in Florida: a little esoteric shop filled with what many would call _'New Age Hippie Magic,'_ meaning herbal remedies (made by you), eclectic books featuring topics such as astrology, lucid dreaming, meditation and even a few on magic, incense and crystals. Your aunts had a room set aside for their readings as well. It was cozy enough you didn't mind the time spent there. You would mainly work late morning till evening. Your aunts would rotate their shifts. There was always someone in the shop with you.

Business was slow at first but within a month it picked up. You even managed to make a friend. Well you considered her a friend. Her name was Star and you met her during one of your shifts. She had come in while waiting for her boyfriend to get off of work. The two of you started talking idly about random subjects. Every so often she'd ask a question about some of the books or other wares. Two hours pass before she finally leaves. It surprises you when she comes back, and keeps coming back. It becomes customary for you two to hang out while you work or to get lunch together.

Today the two of you sit in a little diner eating burgers and fries, exchanging pleasantries along with stories of work since you last saw each other. 

"So the guy asked me if he ate a four leaf clover, if that would give him infinite luck."

"Are you serious?" Star doesn't even try to hold back her laughter. "Geez some people."

"It's not the weirdest question I've got but man...Granted, clover is edible and can be used in other things." You start to say something else, however; the sentence dies in the back of your throat. A midday newscast catches your attention.

"Early this morning the bodies of three USC students were found in an alleyway outside of a bar. Police suspect it was a robbery gone wrong. No witnesses have come forward, and an investigation is underway."

If there's one thing that seems to be a constant in Santa Carla, it's the ever rising body count both of the living and the dead. It seems like you couldn't go anywhere without seeing missing person posters plastered about. The irony is such thing didn't seem to keep the tourists away. Really though, New Orleans was kind of the same way, just not to this extent.

Worry paints Star's face --- a frown tugging at her lips and brows furrowed. "Nothing ever changes." She mutters.

"It always been this bad?"

"Yes and no." It starts off as a vague answer as she picks around the remnants of her fries. "Yes because as long as I can remember it's always been this way. Things have gotten worse over the last two years. So much so, Michael and I have seriously thought about moving."

That's puzzling and not really helpful. It sounds like there's something else she knows that she isn't saying. There's a hesitation to ask for further details. It's obviously an unpleasant topic. Your curiosity is eating away at your insides. Thankfully she decides to spare you and continues on.

"Let's just say it's a scary world and there's monsters lurking everywhere." Star looks down at her watch before standing abruptly. "Shit. I've gotta get going. Lunch break's almost over." She digs in her purse and pulls out a bit of money, setting it on the table. She starts to hurry off but stops, coming back over to you for a moment. "If you take any piece of advice from me, don't go out at night. Or at least be very careful. And most importantly, stay away from the boardwalk." 

You give nod of understanding, earning you a soft grin from the other girl.

"I'll see you later!" Star waves to you as she rushes off.

"Yeah later!" You call towards her retreating figure. You catch a glance at an old clock on the wall. Realization hits that you too are close to being late getting back to your shift. Thankfully lunch time is a slow period, along with the fact that Elsie doesn't seem to really care that your return is overdue. "It's okay," she says with a chuckle as you try to apologize. "I knew you were going to be." It's either a jab at you personally or a reference to her own psychic skills. Either way you'll just let it be.

The shop becomes busy not too long after you get back. The waves of people seem to be almost nonstop. At least time goes by quicker that way. You've been so busy you didn't notice it's already dark out. You're ready to go home after such a long day. The issue is a gaggle of school girls came in not even twenty minutes ago and you know your aunt isn't going to be finished with their readings for probably another thirty minutes. Then there's still the routine of actually closing shop such as counting the money, making sure there was no one else and setting up security wards. Thirty minutes for Elsie to finish, thirty minutes to close up and then another twenty to get home. So really you shouldn't count on getting home for an extra two hours. You groan and lay your head on the counter. What did it matter? It's not like you had any exciting plans. Dinner, a little bit of tv and reading before bed. Then the cycle started all over again. Which sounds really boring when you contemplated it. Perhaps it's better that way. That train of thought is shoved aside. If nothing else, you could go ahead and take care of some of the smaller things done at closing.

The curtains on the windows are drawn and you turn off the neon sign that advertises your aunts' fortune telling. The door can't be locked yet since there's still customers in the back, yet the open sign can be flipped. The chance is crushed the minute the door chimes clink together as a signal of people coming in. It's a group of four guys chatting away amongst themselves. They look like the type punks pearl clutching suburban mothers would gasp in horror at. The annoyance you feel deep down is shortly overridden by the fact that all of them are _hot._ Like definitely could be your type hot. You nibble on your lip, heart pounding just a little more.

No. No, no no. put those thoughts away. You're tired and upset they've foiled your plan to hurry up the process of getting out of here quicker. You move back behind the counter, arms crossed against your chest. "Can I help you?" You say rather loudly, your tone is neutral but you try to keep it steady, dominating almost. Not even a minute after you speak up four pairs of eyes immediately turn towards you. In the blink of an eye two of them are already in front of you. Both are blonde and all smiles. The shorter one had waves upon waves of curls and an angelic face. The taller one looks like he belongs on the cover of a hair metal album

"Yeah baby, you can help me out. How about you and I get out of here and we have a good time?" the taller one responds, flashing a grin coupled with a quick wink. "I'm Paul by the way." How charming. He must do this often because after his opening line and introduction you notice the more buff brunette roll his eyes.

"In case you haven't noticed, I'm kinda busy."

It's the bleach blonde that speaks this time. His expression remains cool, calm and collected yet there's a hint of cheekiness to his tone. "Is that so?" He's moved to a spot beside the curly-haired boy. Piercing blue eyes bore into you. "What do you think, Marko?"

Marko, the shortest blonde and the one with the rather adorable face, laughs as his smirk gets wider. "You don't look too busy. But hey maybe I'm wrong. What do you think, Dwayne?" He gives a shrug and rests his head in one of his hands, biting the tip of his thumb while glancing at the brunette.

"It's pretty quiet in here."

"Well, now that we've established that, how about it? I promise we don't bite." the bleach blonde tilts his head just in a little. There's no doubt that he's become amused by the situation.

They've all gathered around now, leaving the counter as the only barrier between you and them. Heat rushes through your cheeks as your pulse picks up. You're silent; your brain is still trying to catch up, to think of some sort of retort or argument. "I, uh...I..." You flounder with your words. Eyes glance everywhere but at them and you fidget with the pendant around your neck. It's the sound of high pitched laughs and obnoxiously loud conversation that causes relief to wash over you. The group of six girls exits the back room with no care about the world around them, talking wildly about whatever readings they were given. It's only a few seconds later that Elsie comes out as well, tarot deck in hand. The minute she sees the guys her face lights up and her footsteps quicken till she's standing beside you. "Oh! Who's your little friends, dearest?" She doesn't even bother to hide her giddiness nor the side eye she gives you.

"No one, Auntie." You finally manage to regain your own composure and what little dignity you may have left. Straightening your posture as to stand your ground you add, "They were just leaving." Your tone suggests that there's no room for objection.

There's a lingering silence as you watch the four of them, waiting for what reaction may come. Really, you just hoped they would leave before you could make an even bigger fool of yourself or before your aunt has time to do the job for you. Surprisingly they seem to relent.

The bleach blonde is the first to break eye contact and move towards the door. "Come on boys, the night's just getting started." One by one the follow him out. It's become apparent that he's the ringleader of the gang. Dwayne gives you a small smile while Marko simply waves to you. Paul's the last to leave. He pouts for a moment before his grin returns. "Maybe next time, baby."

_Next time?_ If you couldn't handle a simple interaction with them this time there's no way you could do it again! Would there even be a next time? Part of you hoped there would be. There's a pull you feel towards them. Could be a bad idea. Curiosity killed the cat and all. It makes you think of Star's warning to you earlier that day. In your daze you hadn't realized that Elsie had already finished closing up until she said your name. "Let's go home. I'll make us some tutti-frutti mixed drinks!" she giggles. The lights are extinguished and a security ward is placed. A hand is held out to you. You take it and the two of you leave the building. The station wagon is parked right outside with Lana sitting in the driver's seat. You slip into the backseat, not even listening to your aunts'. Instead your attention is focused elsewhere. You watch the buildings go by and people roam the streets. Still all you can think about is the irritating handsome and intriguing guys that now seem to haunt your mind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading my latest work! The title is inspired by the song, As Above, So Below by In this Moment, which I felt fits with what I'm planning for this story. This fic is based off a combination of ideas but really I wanted to give my own, somewhat darker spin on a witch!reader x lost boys. I'm not sure how long it's going to be but I have an idea of how I want it to end along with events inbetween. I do want to make a note to say that in terms of magic use in this fic, I'm sticking with more fantasy-like magic (inspirations such as Magic the Gathering & Hellblazer) with very small hints of real life magic/witch craft. This is also something very self indulgent with tropes that I enjoy and inspiration/nods to other horror (and some non horror) media that I love.  
> Shout-out to darling-disastrous for the encouragement & listening to me ramble about this fic idea!
> 
> Comments & Kudos are very much appreciated! ♥  
> Please be gentle with me, as this is my first fic for TLB & the first Reader insert I've ever written!


	2. Something About You

* * *

_It's something about you baby_  
 _Been thinking about you lately_  
 _It's something about you baby_  
 _I can't go without you baby  
_ _ **Something About You**_ by **Trevor Something**

* * *

  
It's been about two weeks since your encounter with the gang of stupidly good looking punks. At first you thought they would actually show again. A silly notion really. Why would they? Better question is why would you want them to come back around? They exuded an air of intimidation and cockiness that was borderline annoying. And yet something about them was just.... _charming_. After a few days you gave up on seeing them again, and they faded from your thoughts. So it really caught you by surprise when you heard Paul's smooth drawl suddenly behind you.

"Hey baby, long time no see, huh?"

A jar of elderberry syrup nearly slipped from your grasp as you jumped slightly. Only a few seconds in and already you're flustered. With a huff, you slowly turn around to face him. "Y-you shouldn't sneak up on people like that." You mumble out.

His elbows rest against the wooden countertop and the same gorgeous, happy-go-lucky grin on his face. " Sorry, sugar. I thought you heard me come in. " He shrugs, giving you a wink. "Was in the area and just wanted to stop by for a quick visit."

Warmth tinges your cheeks. "It hasn't been that long but thanks? Is there something you wanted? I mean, besides just looking at me."

Samson has paused mid lick of his paw. His eyes dart from you to Paul, and you swear if he had eyebrows they'd be raised as high as possible. "Don't tell me you're actually falling for this?!" The tone the feline takes is one of shock with a bit of disgust. "He may as well be the equivalent of a golden retriever! Cute, excitable but lacking in braincells. There's better options out there."

Oh but you are falling. You won't admit it but you're falling hard like a bare knee onto concrete. The last thing you need is dating advice from your cat. What does he know anyways? You thank the stars that only you and your aunts can hear what he says.

"Aww, I almost didn't you see you there little dude. What are you meowing up a storm about?" Paul laughs. He reaches a hand out to pet the sphynx. That's not happening though. Samson swipes at the intruding hand, hissing at the same time. What you hear however is him hissing out a _'Hey fuck off!'_ towards Paul. The blonde holds up his hands in mock surrender, completely unbothered. If anything he's amused by the feline's reaction. "Whoa! Alright little dude. We're cool, we're cool."

"I'm sorry. He's a bit moody and bratty." _And high maintenance_ , you think to yourself. You scoop Samson up to cradle him in your arms. He looks so smug to be in your grasp. "So...uh..."

Paul turns his attention back to you. "Oh yeah! I almost forgot. I noticed you got incense sticks. Was wondering if you got Dragon's Blood?"

Now that's interesting. You chuckle softly moving towards the display where all the sticks are. Of course he's a Dragon's Blood kinda guy. Love, sexuality and strength; qualities he practically oozes. You do manage to hold back a laugh though at how fitting it seems for him. _You barely know him_. "One pack or two?" A glance thrown over at him while a hand hovers over the requested item.

"Just one for now. That way when I run out I have an excuse to come see ya again. But there is something else I want to see if you can get me."

The pack of incense is snatched up from the bucket that holds all of them and you roll your eyes in the process. When you move back to where he is, set the pack down and raise a brow when he motions for you to lean closer. You hesitate but comply, curious and slightly anxious. He leans down closer to you as well. There's only mere inches between the two of you now. The moment feels like something out of a cheesy romcom or the bodice ripper paperbacks Aunt Elsie reads. His eyes are a pretty shade of blue like lapis lazuli. Gasoline, smoke and the ocean is the scent that lingers around him. Oh gosh! His lips were so close to yours. Close enough that you could just press your lips to his. They look soft. 

The trance you're in is shattered by the clinking of the door chimes. The curly haired guy, Marko you recall, sticks his head in. "Paul, man, you need to hurry it up. David's gettin' pissy." He almost starts to say something else yet stops. He looks from Paul to you and back again. The exasperated look on his face melts into something more mischievous and amused. "Didn't realize I was interrupting. My bad!" He starts snickering.

"You're not interrupting anything!" Your voice is a higher pitch and a bit more shrill than you intend. Aunt Vera calls out for you to keep it down. That only adds to the awkwardness and humiliation bubbling up now. You feel your face get hot, which means it must be red as a fire engine. And it must be true because Marko starts laughing and his grin grows wider. "If you say so."

You've put space between you two and your hold on Samson is a little tighter. Paul's got a confused look on his face. He's about to say something yet you cut him off. "You shouldn't keep your friends waiting."

"Yeah, I guess."He looks like a puppy that's been kicked. "Later, baby."

Marko gives you a quick wave when they leave.

There's muffled noise outside of them talking and roughhousing before it goes quiet. On the counter you notice the sticks are gone, replaced with a ten dollar bill.

* * *

"So, let me get this straight. You're upset because you didn't have this big Sixteen Candles moment with this guy that you've only met twice?"

Well when she says it like that, then maybe it was outlandish. "I don't know? Maybe? It was odd though. I couldn't take my eyes off of him. It was like he had me under some spell." Ironic considering the circumstances. Ever since then, you couldn't get them out of your head. Crazy considering as a whole they'd barely spoken to you, and Paul was the only one you had been around the most. "There's this nagging in my gut that just won't leave me alone. A bit of infatuation or an irrational crush perhaps."

The crashing waves are refreshing compared to the warm sand beneath you. It's peaceful on the beach. Which is exactly what you need to clear your head. That and talking to Star helps. Granted, you hadn't told her their names of anything else you considered arbitrary information.

Star let's out a hum. "Weirdly enough, I get it." That's an unexpected reply. Laughter is what you had prepared for. Or judgement. Because really, it is a peculiar situation and wholeheartedly, you wouldn't blame her for either reaction or for simply thinking you're off your rocker. "I use to know a group like the one you described. Alluring, cool, and a wild time. It was fun the first week or two. And then..." Her gaze becomes a bit distant while she hugs her knees a bit closer to her. "They showed their true colors. But it was too late for me get out. I don't think they really liked me much from the get-go."

You're quiet, unsure of what to say or do. Do you console her? Simply nod and stay silent? You've never been good with that sort of thing. "They sound like a bunch of assholes." you finally pipe up.

"They were. Guys like them can really suck the life out of you. But there's a bright side. I wouldn't have met Michael if it weren't for them." Star's grinning now, her mood obviously back to a better place. "I caught his eye and he kept pursuing me. Didn't give up. And I was able to be free again because of him."

"Ooh talk about a knight in shinning-armor!" You joke and playfully nudge her with your elbow. The two of you bust out laughing. Really, you're happy that she has someone like that. You'd never admit it, but there is a hint of jealousy that gnaws at you whenever you see her and Michael together or when she talks about him. It reminds you too much of---

"I have something for you, by the way." You grab your backpack and rummage through it. Finally you pull out a small brown box, carefully handing it to her.

Star's gentle as she opens up the box, glancing at you a second before moving the tissue paper around. A small gasp escapes her lips as she holds up the gift; a clear teardrop shaped crystal hanging from a silver chain. When the crystal catches light, it glitters like a sky full of stars.

"It's crystalized holy water. I was experimenting for possible new pieces for the shop and I remembered what you said a while back about there being monsters lurking about...but I'm not mocking you! I just-" Your bumbling rambling is cut off when Star wraps her arms around your neck, pulling you into a hug. Hesitantly you return the embrace, settling into it. This is nice. It's been so long since you've felt like this. You never thought you'd make another friend after having to leave Lissa behind.

"Help me put it on?" And of course you do. It suits her. You meant what you said about not meaning to mock her. Deep down you know she probably hadn't meant literal monsters. Even if there were some around, that pendant was embedded with the typical power of holy water along with some of your own handy-dandy protective wards. The last thing you wanted was for anything to happen your newest friend. You weren't gonna make the same mistake twice.

The two of you hang out a little longer on the beach till Michael shows up. Star rushes to greet him and you follow a few steps behind her, offering a small smile and meek wave. As the three of you walk back towards the road he tells you the highlights of his day working at the retirement home, which earns him a couple of laughs from the two of you. You come to a stop infront of the beat-up, old pickup he drives. He opens the passenger side to let Star in. As you're about to say your goodbyes he offers to give you a ride.

"Hop on in. It's no big deal."

You thank him, but decline the offer, not wanting to be a burden. He insists however, that it really is no big deal; he's got to pick up his brother anyways and can swing by on the way back from your place. You don't argue, just thank him and take a seat next to Star and by the window. Jokes and chit-chat mix with the sound of a rock station as you all drive down the road. Every-so often you'll glance out the window and watch the clouds roll through the clear blue sky. The heat from the sun while annoying, is comforting. It's the first time you've truly felt at peace since moving here.

* * *

"Can you help me up?" Samson asks, staring up at you with his big eyes.

You let out a playful sigh, setting aside your pen and grimoire onto one of your side tables. "You know damn well you can get up here yourself." Carefully, you pick him up and tuck him under the covers with you. "Besides, you have your own bed." In truth you really don't mind snuggling with him. He's your grumpy goblin baby after all; your partner in crime that you like to give a hard time.

He scoots a bit closer to you, purring loudly. "I know. But this if for you, not for me. I know sometimes you just can't handle being alone." It comes out as a joke despite the fact that it's oh so true.

A hand reaches for the lamp switch to turn it off, pausing as you take a few minutes to look at the picture frames that rest on your nightstand. The first is a strip from a photobooth of you and Lissa from the first time the two of you went to an amusement park together. Her strawberry blonde curls more untamed than usual and her freckled face red from laughing and screaming on the roller coaster the two of you had just ridden. She had never gotten a chance to ever go to one. It was one of the things on the long list of rebellious acts the two of you committed together. Popcorn, cotton candy, and rides galore! You remember how happy she was that she finally got to experience something fun in life. She enjoyed it so much that she dragged you back several times over the years. The picture behind the strip is from when you both graduated high school, dressed in graduation robes, holding your new fancy pieces of paper and posing like you just won the lottery.That was a milestone you never thought you would hit.

The next one is sort of a candid shot of Gage. He had turned to look at you the moment you snapped the shot. Deep almond skin was covered in spots of grime and motor oil. Rich pecan brown eyes are wide in shock while his mouth is fixed between a gape and a smile. The one part that was perfectly in order was his brown-black hair, styled in what could only be described as a mix between a mohawk and mullet with a bit of a pompadour in the front; the sides of his head were shaved but what he did leave was full, voluminous and soft as silk. He always claimed to be the scrawniest of the pack, yet even then you knew he could easily wrestle a gator or even rip you to shreds. The two of you had met in middle school and became close friends. You started dating right before starting high school. The two of you had such a wild time together! It always brings a smile to your face when you think about it. You two did everything from cruise the back roads of the rural areas to going fishing to just hanging out in the woods. He knew that you were a witch and you knew that he was a rougarou or werewolf. He'd always teasingly call you his little swamp witch. You had no problem showing off your magic to him, which in the long run turned out to be an issue. It's been six years but the wound still feels fresh. So you look away to the final picture.

The last one is of your parents. Your aunts say you're the spitting image of your mother. You suppose so, yet aren't sure of how you feel about it. They both look happy in the photo. It's one of the few ones your dad is smiling in. He was always so tall and stoic but softer and gentler than anybody ever knew. He had a love of nature just like your mother. Her arms are filled with bushels of flowers and other plants. There's a sort of twinkle in her eyes and a bit of coyness to her grin. Unfortunately, there's not many memories you have of them. What you do remember is the feeling that what little time you had with them ws wonderful. It's never been told to you what exaclty happened to them. No details have come to light and your aunts refuse to so much as broach the subject. The only explanation you've been given is that their deaths were an accident. Nothing more and nothing less. On one hand you wish they would just tell you everything so you could have a bit of closure and understanding on the situation. On the other hand, something deep inside tells you that maybe, just maybe, you'd rather not know.

It doesn't take long for you to drift off to sleep. The quiet dreamless void takes hold over you, washing away thoughts of the past present and future only to bring slumber.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another chapter down! A bit more build up and background but things are about to start picking up.  
> Comments and kudos are very much appreciated! 💕


End file.
